


Gleaming

by moth2fic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A birthday drabble for MistressKat who betas so much of my work!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gleaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



> A birthday drabble for MistressKat who betas so much of my work!

The Ancient artifact watched, green buttons shining like eyes on its upper surface.

"I wonder how it opens," Zelenka mused. In his mind, Mackay's uniform replaced the artifact.

"I wonder how it works." Rodney's thoughts also replaced the machine with the man opposite.

"I'd like to explore it." Zelenka was tentative, knowing exactly what he meant.

"I'd like to control it." Rodney risked a quick glance at Zelenka.

"Control. Perhaps. Or use. Maybe for something wonderful." Zelenka's eyes shone.

"Something seriously pleasurable," Rodney agreed, nodding.

Eyes met. Buttons dulled. The machine's job was done.


End file.
